unforgetable events
by anamousperson
Summary: hermione's in her last year at hogwarts, she's head girl, Lucius has been caught but will he b sentenced?when hermione spends 1night on the couch with Draco sparks start2fly or do they go the other way?i duno where dis story is going&im realy slackupdatin
1. 1

It was a cold day the rain whipped against the window as Hermione granger looked out of the train window, this was to be the last time she ever rode this train again as it was her last year at Hogwarts. She was waiting for her two best friends, Ron and Harry, to arrive when Draco Malfoy slid open the cabin door.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" she snarled at him.  
  
"I see Potter and Weasel have ditched you" Malfoy smirked back.  
  
"Go away Malfoy" her hand now tightly grasping her wand, which was resting in her pocket.  
  
"And leave you all alone, I don't think that would be a very good idea leaving a poor pathetic mudblood all on her own with no one to protect her now that your friends have ditched you" Malfoy replied with an even bigger smirk on his face.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron walked in, Malfoy's smirk lessoning a little.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry snarled at him.  
  
"And why would I want to touch that filthy mudblood" He snickered a little as he saw the anger rise on Ron's face.  
  
Before Harry or Hermione could do anything Ron had charged strait at Malfoy and was repeatedly punching him on the ground.  
  
"Don't ever call her that again Malfoy" Ron whispered in a dangerous voice.  
  
Suddenly Ron was jerked back by his collar.  
  
Slightly choking he looked at who had pulled him back.  
  
"He's not worth getting into trouble for just leave it Ron" Hermione said with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
Ron still left his foot on Draco's chest holding him firmly to the ground so he couldn't run away.  
  
"O NO" Hermione looked as if she was going to be sick.  
  
"What is it Hermione" Harry asked a concerned at why his friend looked so worried.  
  
"He's. he's head boy" she said looking at Malfoy.  
  
"So" Ron said a little relieved that it wasn't anything to major.  
  
"I'm head girl" Hermione said bitting her bottom lip.  
  
"Well that's great then" Ron said confused as to why Hermione looked so worried.  
  
"Well yes it is its just." her voice faded away as she stared at Malfoy.  
  
"Take a picture Granger it lasts longer" Malfoy snarled when he realised that Hermione was staring at him.  
  
"Its just what?" Harry asked completely ignoring Malfoy.  
  
"Its tradition for the head girl and boy to share a common room together" Hermione replied still looking like she was about to be sick.  
  
Before Ron or Harry could threaten Malfoy the trolley lady came around and Draco used this as his chance to get away.  
  
The rest of the train trip was quite uneventful and the three friends shared their holiday adventures with each other. 


	2. 2

At the great feast Dumbledore was making his speech start of term speech.   
  
". and finally our new head boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherine house." A loud roar erupted from the Slytherin table.   
  
" Yes. Yes." Dumledore carried on " And our new head head girl is Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." an even loud roar erupted from the Gryfindor table.   
  
"Well done Hermione!" Ginny said admiring Hermione greatly.   
  
Then suddenly the food appeared and everyone started stuffing themselves.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
After the feast Hermione lead the first year Gryffindors to the Gryffindor common room and told them the password where their dorms were. She then she left for her common room. When she arrived at her common room Draco Malfoy was sitting inside relaxing on one of the comfortable couches.   
  
"Why did you have to show up, Granger? Couldn't you just stay with your stuffed up friends." Malfoy snarled at Hermione.   
  
"Go away Malfoy." Hermione said, exhausted.   
  
"This isn't your common room so don't tell me what to do." Draco smirked at her.   
  
Hermione, not having enough energy to fight, said " What ever." and walked up to her dorm.   
  
Her dorm was amazing. It had a wonderful big four -poster bed in the middle, a desk in the corner, the biggest wardrobe Hermione had ever seen and a magnificent bathroom that was through a door on one side.   
  
Hermione climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hermione woke up early that morning and decided to go down to the great hall and have an early breakfast. While she was having her breakfast the morning post arrived. She received The Daily Prophet from a shabby looking owl. On the front cover of the page was-   
  
LUCIUS MALFOY IMPRISONED Lucius Malfoy, a well-known Ministry official, was imprisoned in Azkaban yesterday after some illegal and highly lethal potion ingredients where found. They were found in his home during a ministry raid, also found was proof that Lucius was a very valuable Death Eater for You-Know-Who. People have always suspected Lucius to have been a Death Eater but there has never been any proof that he was but now he has finally been caught. The ministry have released no further information as to what illegal potions were found or what was found that is proof that he is a valuable Death Eater. Lucius's trial is taking place on Saturday morning, until then he will remain in Azkaban.   
  
Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione to have their breakfast. Before Harry could even get a glass of juice the Daily Prophet had been pushed in front of his nose. As he read the article a smile appeared on his face.   
  
"So they finally caught him." he said with a big grin on his face.   
  
"Who have they caught?" Ron asked with more intrest in his food.   
  
Just as he was about to take another mouthful of food a newspaper was pushed in front of him.   
  
The biggest smile crept across his face. "Serves him right! He can go and lose his mind in Azkaban."   
  
"Ron." Hermione said in a disapproving tone, even though she thought the same thing.   
  
"What? He deserved it. It's his fault." Ron said defensively. "I can hardly wait to see Malfoy's face after he hears about this." Ron thought aloud.   
  
Looking over at the Slytherin table, Ron looked shocked as he saw Draco putting his copy of the Daily Prophet down with an enormous smile on his face.   
  
"Why's he so happy?" Ron thought aloud, " His dad's just been put into prison."   
  
"What?" Harry asked a little confused at what Ron was mumbling on about.   
  
"Look at Malfoy's face. He looks happy but I just saw him put down the Daily Prophet so he must know that his dad's in prison coz its all over the front page." Ron explained.   
  
Harry and Hermione both looked over at the same time. "That's weird, I always thought he liked his dad." Harry said a little confused.   
  
"OH NO! We're going to be late for class if we don't go now." Hermione said extremely worried.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: hey ok this is mi first fan fiction ever so it wood help if I could have some reviews so I no where im going wrong and I no its going slow but in the next chapter Draco and Hermione will sleep on the couch 2 getha and then it will start from their I just needed a base to start on so I hope this hasn't bean to boring but it will get beta I promise k please review  
  
Fanx Pebbles 


	3. 3

Hermione's first week back at Hogwarts had been great. She was so pleased to be back, it was Saturday she had decided to go down and have breakfast early and then go and watch the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When Hermione was having breakfast the mail arrived. Hermione paid a shabby looking owl and untied the Daily Prophet from its leg. Once again on the cover was Lucius but this time it was about his trial.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's his trial today." She whispered to herself. "I hope he is found guilty."  
  
"Hope who's found guilty?" Hermione heard a small voice.  
  
She spun round on her chair to see her best friend, Ginny Weasly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yes, I hope so too."  
  
Hermione and Ginny finished up their breakfast and made their way down to the Quidditch field, Harry and Ron where already they're getting the balls out.  
  
"Harry's the new Gryffindor Captain." Ginny was telling Hermione as they walked up to the stands.  
  
"Well they failed to tell me that." Hermione said, referring to Harry and Ron.  
  
"They wanted it to be a surprise." Ginny explained.  
  
"Well, I was half expecting it but still they should have told me." Hermione said, a little annoyed.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat and watched the Quidditch team tryout their new players until Hermione got bored and walked back to her dorm. Back in her dorm Draco was sitting in a comfortable chair near the fire. He had an extremely wide grin on his face Hermione was curious as to why he had that smile on his face. He had nothing to smile about apart from being back at Hogwarts but she knew he wasn't smiling about that.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Hermione snarled, hiding her interest in the matter.  
  
"You'll be happy to know as well, I was at my fathers trial today, he has been found guilty!" Draco said not caring to be rude to Hermione, he was too happy.  
  
A small smile crept across her face but it quickly faded into a confused expression.  
  
"Why are you so happy then your father has just been put into Azkaban?" Hermione confusion growing.  
  
"Exactly, if he's in Azkaban then he can't beat the crap out of me. Gee's Granger, for the top student in the school you can be pretty dumb sometimes." Draco's sarcasm coming back.  
  
Hermione's confusion disappeared, she had heard the rumors that Lucius beat up Malfoy but she never really believed them. It was the kind of thing Lucius would do but not to his own son.  
  
"What's wrong with you, haven't you heard the rumors?" a cold voice came from out of the air and Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts and back into reality.  
  
"Well yes but." Hermione trailed off back into her own thoughts.  
  
"But.?" Draco continued.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione replied disappearing off to her dorm  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was walking down the cold corridors she had decided to go to the library and finish off her Charms essay that was due in two weeks. She thought she saw a figure with blonde hair duck behind a statue but she dismissed it as a student being stupid.  
  
At nine o'clock Hermione packed up her essay and started walking back to her dorm. The corridors where quiet most students would be in their common rooms. When Hermione reached the portrait she said the password and entered. She saw Draco lying crouched up on the floor groaning. Hermione wanted to rush over and check if he was alright. Then she thought 'Come on this is Malfoy. He's probably acting so he can hassle me about coming over to see if he is alright. NO! I'm not going to fall for his trap. I will just ignore his childish behavior.'  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione said, ignoring his groaning which was getting louder.  
  
"Lucius.Escape.Here.....Run.Dumbledore." Draco struggled saying.  
  
Hermione wasn't going to fall for his trap. Lucius couldn't escape from Azkaban. He had to be making it all up, she wasn't going to believe him.  
  
"Hermione." Draco struggled on, ".Run!"  
  
Just then a tall figure emerged from Draco's dorm.  
  
'OH NO!' Hermione thought, 'He was telling the truth!'  
  
Quickly she ducked behind a couch,luckily Lucius hadn't seen her.  
  
"Who where you talking to?" boomed a voice that could only belong to Lucius.  
  
"No one, no one else can get in. Only that mudblood but she's at the library as usual." A small but strong voice replied struggling to keep up the strength.  
  
Hermione could feel Lucius's cold, dark eyes scanning the room and then with that he turned round and headed back up to Draco's dorm to continue searching for what he had been searching for previously.  
  
"RUN!" Draco's voice, stronger than before, whispered.  
  
Hermione being the stubborn witch she is, ran over to Draco and put his arm round her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing? Run! Get Dumbledore!" Draco whispered, afraid his father might hear and come down to see what was going on.  
  
"NO, I won't leave you here" she whispered.  
  
"You always were stubborn Granger." he smiled.  
  
They were stumbling along, just outside the portrait, when they heard a noise behind them. Quickly turning around Hermione blocked the curse Lucius had just cast. Draco fell to the floor. All his energy had been used to walk that far and he couldn't fight, he figured he would be safer on the ground.  
  
Hermione stunned Lucius for a couple of seconds, she new what she had to do. She ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. On the way she crashed into someone, she looked up. It was Professor Dumbledore. He was racing off to where Hermione had just come from.  
  
"Quickly professo."  
  
Professor Dumbledore had already recovered from the crash and was hurrying along the corridor.  
  
Lucius had still been stunned when the headmaster and Hermione arrived, Hermione had stun had been a lot stronger than she had thought. Dumbledore used a binding spell to bind Lucius up, he thanked Hermione and told her to take Draco to the hospital wing and then he hurried off with Lucius's stunned and binded body.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: hey fanx 4 ur reviews kep em cumin um yea sori Hermione and Draco didnt sleep on da same couch 2getha in this chap but I promise in the next chapter day will um plz coment give me some ideas dat u fink wood b good 4 dis story and I promise to hav da nxt chapter up as soon as possible but I have exams on at the moment:'(  
  
Oh an fanx 2 mi friend Grace shes don al da work on dis I jst right it but she does al de correcting an makes sure it al makes sense so if she didnt correct every fing den my story would be full of mistakes and they woodnt make no sense  
  
NOTE: Grace does not correct my 'authors notes' as u can probably tel  
  
fanx PEBBLES 


	4. 4

"I don't want to spend the night in here im fine, theirs nothing wrong with me" argued draco  
  
"you really should just stay one night just so I can make sure your alright" Madam Profrey argued back  
  
"but I don't want to, I'm fine, if your so concerned I'll come back in the morning so you can check I'm alright but I can tell you now I am alright, I'm just tired" draco argued on  
  
"well, fine I can see I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay just one night, but you really should just so I no"  
  
"NO" draco said starting to get a little annoyed, he was tired and he just wanted to be able to lie down and go to sleep in his comfortable bed.  
  
"alright, but I want to see you in the morning, first thing" Madam Promfrey said a little taken back at Draco's agressivness.  
  
"hermione, in an hour I want you to change Mr. Malfoys bandage as he will not be able to do it with one hand" Madam Promfrey explained to Hermione  
  
"why can't he just stay here tonight, or stay here for another hour so you can do it and so I don't have to or he could just get it changed in the morning, its only his wrist" Hermione Protested, she didn't like the idea of being that close to Malfoy. Sure she had helped him get away from lucius but he was going to kill draco even as much as Hermione wished he would just vanish sometimes but no one deserves to be killed like that, which Hermione was sure lucius would have done if she hadn't stepped in.  
  
"No, he needs to go to go to sleep and he isn't going to do that here so you will have to do it and anyway it will be good for your medi-wizard training" Madam Promfrey said in a strong but nice voice  
  
"fine" Hermione regrettably gave up if Madam Promfrey hadn't said that it would help for her medi-witch training then she would have never have done it!  
  
Hermione and draco truged out of the hospital wing walking slowly back to ttheir common room. Hermione was annoyed she didn't want to get that close to Malfoy why couldn't Madam Profery understand that why couldn't she understand that they where worst enemys. Draco wasn't to pleased about Hermione having to get that close to him, touch him, what would Crabbe and Goyle say, having that mudblood touch him, he was deeply discusted.  
  
In the common room Hermione slupped down into a comfy chair by the fire, she was going to do some homework for an hour and then go to bed.  
  
"where are you going" Hermione demanded  
  
"bed" Draco grunted back  
  
"no your not I'm not coming into your dorm in an hour to change your bandage" Hermione said, it was one thing to have to touch him it was another to have to go into his dorm, what would harry and ron say.  
  
"Forget the bandage, I'm tired im going to bed" Draco said as he began climbing the stairs to his dorm  
  
"NO MALFOY, Madam Promfrey trusted me to change your bandage and as much as I don't wont to change your bloody bandage I'm not going to let Madam Promfrey down" Hermione said forcefully  
  
"but.I sleep. to tired.fall asleep before." Draco attempted to argue but he was to tired to and simply trugged back down the stairs and lay down in the couch nearest the fire.  
  
As time went passed Hermione tried to conceantrate on her homework but she found she was distreacted by something. She kept looking over at Draco asleep on the couch she didn't no why she just had an urge to look at him every few minutes.  
  
'he looks so.hot' Hermione thought to herself 'what the bloody hell am I thinking, this is draco Malfoy, her worst enemy ever!' but she couldn't denie that he was the best looking guy in the school but she band herself from thinking about him in that way so she would never have those thoughts about him ever again and anyway what would people think of her if they knew that she thought Malfoy was hot.  
  
'he looks so sweet sleeping their I don't think I will wake him' Hermione thought to herself when it came time to change his bandage  
  
'NO, I band myself from thinking about him in that way' enraged at herself for thinking about him like that.  
  
Hermione walked over and started unwrapping Dracos bandage, carefully she wrapped it back up and was just about to do a fastening spell on the bandage when Draco grabed her wrist and twisted it round behined her back forcing her to twist round and face the fire. She fell onto the edge of the couch Malfoy was holding her wrist so strongly it felt like her bone was about to break into a million pieces. She wimpered in pain and draco let go and realised what he had done, having growin up around lucius it had became a reflex to put the person, creeping up on him while he was sleeping, in some sort of body lock.  
  
Draco felt awful inside he didn't know why, he had left a great big dirty bruise on Hermiones wrist. Draco was still really tired he lay back down not intending to go back to sleep but his eye lids where really heavy and he went strait back to sleep. Hermione was tired and her wrist hurt she was still sitting on the couch with Draco lying asleep behind her, she didn't really notice Draco behind her as she lay down on the edge of the couch and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione was having a great dream, she was lying on the couch doing her homework when a great big crate flew in the window supported by at least twenty owls, the crate was full of muggle romance novels, Hermione was in heaven she never wanted to put the novels down but something stired beside her and pulled her back into reality.  
  
Draco stired he had had a wonderful dream that was rapidly slipping away from him, he could no longer remember what had happened in his dream but he knew it was a wonderful dream. As he opened his eyes he found something he didn't expect a girls eyes where opening at the same time and starting to stare into each others eyes. After a few seconds both the owners of the eyes realised who they where looking at and quickly jumped away from each other.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to me Malfoy" Hermione screamed at draco wondering what spell he had put on her to make her sleep on the same couch as him  
  
"I didn't do anything to you what did you do to me I would never do anything to you tha wold force me to be anywhere near you!"  
  
"oh shut up Malfoy why would I ever wont to be that near a slimy stuck up aragant spoilt little brat like you, your just like your father" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"never say that again" draco breathed in a very low and dangerous voice  
  
"say what, your like your father" Hermione said with an evil gleam in her eye, she could see how angry Malfoy was getting at this and she enjoyed it  
  
Draco just stood and gleared at her for a couple of seconds and then said in the same low and dangerous voice as before "I am nothing like my father and I never will be"  
  
"what ever you say Malfoy but I no the truth, your just like your father" seeing how angry he was getting Hermione yelled on "draco Malfoy is exactly like his father , lucius Malfoy"  
  
at this draco's eyes eyes swelled with blood in fury and with a tight grip on his wond he wiped it out and cased a sell on granger ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok heres the next chapter and Hermione and draco have slept on the couch just like I promised but it aint all fluffy duffy an I made it a bit of a cliff hanger (a bit) and next chapter you'll find out wot spell he cast on her and stuff like dat but I dunno wot else we'll just have to wait and c won't we. im on holidays now so I'll b able to get the next chapter up faster then dis one so um yea sory 4 da dely I had exams but now day ova along wif school so I can get on wif writin dis story!  
  
Please review and give me an idea as to what could happen in the next chapter  
  
Fanx  
  
pebbles  
  
oh yea an again fanx 2 grace 4 correcting everyfing 


	5. 5

Hermione fell to the floor, pain was flowing all through her body through her bones she didn't know how much more she could injure. She let out a whimper of pain and the pain stoped she was left lying in a heap on the floor to weak to get up, their was somebody standing over her, she couldn't make out who it was but then her mind became clearer and she remembered it was Malfoy, ha had preformed the Crucio cruse on her with a whisper she said "you just proved you are exactly like your father by preforming that curse" and with that she saw the body drop their wand and fall to the ground in shame and disappointment in themselves and with that she fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione woke slowly, the sun was shinning on her face and she was lying down on the couch she wondered what she was doing there as the events of before came flooding back. She looked round the room it was empty, for a moment she was panicked but then she remembered that it was Sunday and there was no classes. Hermione tried to get up but fall back down as she was to weak, she wondered how she had gotten from the floor to the couch and figured it must have been draco as if it had been anybody else they would have taken her to the hospital wing. Just then a figured appeared from the staircase, Hermione quickly recognised who it was  
  
"Sorry" Malfoy paused for a moment, Hermione was very shocked she had never heard a Malfoy apologise before, draco carried on "are you going to tell anyone" he said in a very unconfident and quiet voice that was very unchararistic for a Malfoy.  
  
"I." Hermione trailed off, she hadn't really thought about it yet "I . don't know"  
  
Draco just looked down at the ground, if the ministry found out he had preformed an illegal curse, an unforgettable curse then he would be sent to Azkaban and he would be near his father, the one man he despised the most.  
  
Hermione was thinking, she looked at Malfoy and almost felt sorry for him, she thought about it, she wouldn't tell anyone, he hadn't mean it well maybe he did but she had been provoking him and it wasn't entirely her fault and if he was sent to azkaban then she would defiantly feel guilty.  
  
"No" Hermione whispered, but loud enough for Malfoy to hear  
  
"What" he said he had heard her clearly but didn't really understand  
  
"No, I won't tell anyone" Hermione replied in a whisper for she was still too weak to talk properly.  
  
"But why" he didn't understand, he had preformed an unforgettable curse on her and surely she would tell why wouldn't she? He just didn't understand.  
  
Hermione thought for a while, she didn't feel like telling him why so she said nothing. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry and Ron where worried, Hermione hadn't turned up for breakfast, lunch or dinner and no one had seen her all day. Strait after dinner Harry and Ron climbed the many staircases up to head prefects' common room. When they got there they found they didn't know the password so they banged on the portrait. A wary Hermione came to the entrance and opened it for them.  
  
"What happened to you today? Where have you been?" Ron asked impatient but then took a closer look at Hermione and at how she looked tired and exhausted.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you all right? Harry asked a little concerned  
  
"I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather" Hermione assured her two best friends  
  
"Well you don't look fine are you sure you are? Do you need to go to madam Pomfery?" Ron insisted  
  
"No, no I just need a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal tomorrow" Hermione assured the well over reacting Ron  
  
"Well if Malfoy bugs you just let us know an we'll see to him" Ron said, a flicker of determination swept across his face.  
  
"I'll be fine just go so I can get some rest or I won't be fine" Hermione insisted, she every much longed to be lying on the couch again  
  
"Well we'll see you tomorrow then" Harry said, interrupting Ron who was obviously going to say something else in protest, it was obvious to Harry that Hermione was tired and needed her rest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Around about eight o'clock Draco trudged into the common room, Hermione was sleeping peacefully until Draco accidentally slammed the portrait door shut.  
  
"Huh. whah?" Hermione mumbled she had been sleeping for a couple of hours now  
  
"Sorry" Draco mumbled  
  
'Bloody hell their he goes again apologising and to me of all the people on this world he's apologising to me' Hermione thought to herself  
  
"I brought you some food from down in the kitchens, I thought you might be hungry seen as you've had no food all day"  
  
"er... thanx Draco" Hermione replied  
  
'Why was he being so nice all of a sudden, why had she used his first name? He must be feeling guilty about what happened so he's trying to make the guilt go away by being nice to me' Hermione thought, it was the only logical reason  
  
"Look. it's not entirely your fault that you did that curse if I hadn't pushed you to far and said that then you never would have done it and I'm sorry that I said that you where exactly like your father" Hermione said uneasily, if he was being nice to her then she could at least tell him the truth.  
  
"No Hermione you where right the first time I'm exactly like my father, If I wasn't then I wouldn't have lost control like that, that is exactly what my father does, and like you said I proved that I am like him when I did that curse, I deserve to go to azkaban just like my father has"  
  
'Wow. is this Draco Malfoy or was it an impostor? This is definitely not the tough Malfoy she knew or anyone new for that matter!' Hermione thought to herself  
  
"Malfoy. draco I would have told someone that you did that curse if I really thought that you where just like your father, you're different from him, I can see it in your eyes" Hermione babbled on, she didn't know what she was saying but somehow she felt what she was saying was true in someway, though she dear not admit it to herself.  
  
At this Draco lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Hermione and a small kind smile appeared on his face  
  
"Really?" he asked a little unsure  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Sorry to break up this moment but are you going to bring that food over, I'm starving" Hermione said with a big smile on her face, in some ways she felt like she had connected to him a bit, but she could never tell anyone especially not Ron or Harry!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
So um in the next chap sumthing will happen dunno wot but hey I didn't know for this chapter eitha so I'll get a idea when I start 2 rite it an u will all have 2 wait 2 wots gonna happen next HA HA well its sorta haha 2 me aswell coz I have 2 wait as well owell  
  
Sori I took so long to get the last 2 chaps up coz I had 2 give up on my checker so sori 4 all da mistakes coz I had 2 check it but when I get them back from her ill swap them Well fanx 4 readin dis an plz plz plz plz plz review coz I dunno how meny ppl have read dis story and I dunno where I'm going wrong and yea so plz review it so I no  
  
Fanx  
  
Pebbles  
  
P.S. if u review(signed of course) I send u a individuallay email saying fanx, even if it's a review disin my story coz u still took da time 2 do a review and u helped me wif da story as well well enough listenin 2 me babble on  
  
L8er pebbles 


	6. 6

Hermione woke with a start, her stomach gave a sudden jolt, someone had just run out of her room. She looked at her clock; it was four in the morning. Unsure if their had actually been someone in her room or not she decided to go back to sleep, after a few minutes she gave up, her stomach was rumbling loudly and she was starving but she didn't know why and then everything from the day before came flooding back. She decided to sneak down to the kitchens to get some food from the house elves but she stopped in the common room, something had caught her eye. She whipped round to face the thing she had just caught her eye. Sitting in the corner, as if trying to hide in the darkness, was a boy. It took Hermione a moment to realise who it was- Malfoy.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked trying to sound like she didn't care even though a part of her did, not that she would admit it though.  
  
He said nothing he just sat there, his knees pulled up to his chin and he was just rocking slightly back and forth.  
  
"hellooooo, what's wrong with you?" she asked again.  
  
He didn't look up at her just kept staring into space and said nothing; she didn't even think he had heard her.  
  
"Fine!" and she left and headed for the kitchens.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When she returned from the kitchens, loaded down with food, she started up to her dorm but sore that Malfoy was still sitting in the corner staring into space and rocking back and forwards. She dashed up to her dorm and dropped of the food and ran back down to Malfoy.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco" omg she had just called him by his first name what was happening to her.  
  
When Draco didn't reply she sat down next to him and put her arm round his shoulder.  
  
'Yuk, what was she thinking, being this close to Malfoy' Hermione thought to herself but she still didn't move away.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Draco," she said in a soft but firm voice.  
  
He made some movement and Hermione was relieved, even if it was only a shake of the head.  
  
"Come on just tell me what's wrong".  
  
And with that he stood up and walked off to his dorm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 'Wonder what's up with him' Hermione thought to herself as she munched through cauldron cakes.  
  
'Not that i care or anything, its only Malfoy after all!' but something inside her disagreed .  
  
When she had finished all the food and sculled the rest of the pumpkin juice she stretched out on her bed and fell onto a deep sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hermione joined Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.  
  
"whah waf uf wif uw eferaye?" Ron attempted to talk through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Ron finish your mouth full first, no one can understand you" Hermione replied.  
  
When Ron was finished his mouth full he asked Hermione- "what was up with you yesterday? You looked so exhausted".  
  
"I just stayed up to late the night before reading my book" .  
  
"you know you really shouldn't read so late I always said it was bad for your health and now you've just proved it" Ron replied with a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up" Hermione snapped back, an equally big smile spread across her face.  
  
Just as they where finishing there breakfast someone appeared next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron sneered at him.  
  
Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear and then left for his first class.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry demanded.  
  
"He was just telling me that we have a head prefect meeting today at lunch" Hermione lied; Malfoy actually had said that he wanted to talk to her alone at lunchtime.  
  
"Well why didn't he just say it to all of us then?" Ron said.  
  
He was probably whispering to piss you off, you know what he's like" . ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That mornings classes where uneventful except for Neville ruining yet another cauldron in potions, but they where all used to this as he did at least once a week. At lunch Hermione said good-bye to her friends and headed off to her 'head prefect meeting', Malfoy had told her to meet him in their common room. Hermione passed the portrait door and went and sat down in a chair opposite to Draco. 


	7. 7

"...Hello?" Malfoy was just staring into space  
  
"Um... hello? Malfoy?" she tried to gain his attention.  
  
"Look if your going to go all funny and not talk again then I'll just go, I thought you wanted to talk to me but I guess I thought wrong" Hermione snapped getting impatient.  
  
"NO, don't go" Draco said in a small voice  
  
"Well what do you want to talk to me about then?"  
  
"Arr... um... nothing, sorry I wasted your time" and with that Draco got up and ran to his dorm.  
  
'Man that was really weird' Hermione thought as she clambered back down the stairs to meet up with Harry and Ron down at the lake  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was tired after her last class, she still hadn't properly recovered from the curse. Hermione said she would meet Ron and Harry for dinner and she slowly walked off to her dorm.  
  
Hermione collapsed into an armchair; the fire was nice and warm compared to the bitter wind blowing outside.  
  
Hermione was suddenly awoken by the portrait door slamming  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Draco... tell me why you hate your dad so much"  
  
"If you had bean stuck living with that monster for all of your life then you would understand why" Draco replied in a smooth dangerous voice  
  
Hermione watched as he stormed off into his room and she was about to fall back asleep when there was a hammering on the portrait door.  
  
At the door were Ron and Harry  
  
"Why didn't you meet us for dinner?" Ron demanded  
  
"I was tired and I must have fallen asleep"  
  
"Hermione what's going on with you lately, you've been really tired and you keep skipping meals?"  
  
"I know I've just been staying up and reading too late"  
  
"Hermione don't give us that crap, stop lying to us and tell us the truth" Ron snapped, he didn't like Hermione lying to him or Harry  
  
"I...I"  
  
"Just tell us the truth," Harry said a little more kindly  
  
"I... I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't" Ron once again demanded  
  
"I just can't"  
  
"Hermione what's going on with you, we hardly ever see you anymore and when we do its only in class, your always tired and you keep skipping meals" Harry exclaimed in a worried tone.  
  
"has this got anything to do with Malfoy? I'll kill him if he's done anything to you!"  
  
"NO Ron he hasn't done anything to me" hermione replied  
  
"Come on Hermione we're you friends you can tell us what's going on"  
  
"but that's the thing Harry, I can't because you and Ron would hurt hi..." Hermiones' voice trailed off when she realised what she was saying  
  
"Who is he, what did he do?" Ron demanded  
  
"See that's what I mean, that's why I can't tell you, now if you excuse me I'm really tired so I'm going to go off to bed" and with that Hermione left  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thankyou" Draco said  
  
"For what?" Hermione replied, too busy paying attention to a book to really be listening to Malfoy.  
  
"For not telling Harry and Ron last night"  
  
"You where listening to our private conversation?"  
  
"Well I... I wanted to see if you would ar... tell them"  
  
"Nothing, nothing gave you the right to eavesdrop on my private conversation, NOTHING!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy and she stormed off to breakfast.  
  
'Gees, what's up with her, must be the wrong time of the month' Draco thought to himself  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco was just on his way to breakfast when he was hit over the head and knocked out.  
  
"God he's heavy"  
  
"I know what did he do suddenly put on a hundred pounds?"  
  
Draco awoke in an old classroom that looked like it hadn't been used for fifty years, he tried to get up and leave but he found he couldn't move because his hands and feet where tied.  
  
"All right Malfoy, it's time... 


	8. 8

"time for what potter?"  
  
"time you tell us what you did to Hermione" Ron butted in  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" Draco sneered back  
  
"what ever we heard you talking last night, what don't you two want us to know?" Harry snapped back  
  
"how did you here u..." but he didn't get to finish because Ron had punched him in the jaw  
  
"wha waz that for?" Draco murmured in a smallish voice  
  
"tell us what you did to Hermione!" Ron roared  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" Dracos voice was quivering with fear  
  
"so we've heard, but we know the truth just tell us what you did" Harry exclaimed, before Ron could knock Malfoy unconscious.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if it was the last thing I ever did!" Draco sneered, with a new boost of confidence.  
  
"you stupid little brat tell us what you did to her or you'll never do anything again!" Ron yelled at him well shaking him violently  
  
suddenly the door burst open from behind them...  
  
"Ron!" a voice called from the doorway  
  
"Ron stop it, if you keep carrying on like this your going to get yourself expelled!"  
  
"But Hermione we just want to know what's going on between you two, we just want to know what he did to you!" Ron replied with a worried voice  
  
"And you think this is the way to find out"  
  
"well you wont tell us so how else are we going to find out?" Harry yelled at her and him and Ron stormed out passed her, leaving Hermione and Draco, tied up, in the room.  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall and slide down it into a ball where she started to cry, she didn't like lying to Ron and Harry, it was Ruining their many years of friendship. Ever since she found out that she was sharing a common room with Draco their friendship had been on the edge, she didn't like that so she made up her mind.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger lovely to see you again, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore greeted Hermione as she walked into his office  
  
"Well Professor Dumbledore, I would like to move back into the Gryffindor common room, me and Draco haven't been getting along and sharing a common room with him is destroying my friendship with Harry and Ron, please professor"  
  
"well if you did then it would be breaking many years of tradition" Dumbledore replied in a 'not so sure' tone  
  
"Please professor, in the time that I have been at Hogwarts many traditions have been broken, please let one more be broken, I can't live with Malfoy any longer, I will even give up my head prefect badge to be able to move into the Gryffindor common room!" Hermione pleaded, with tearful eyes.  
  
"well if it means that much to you, I'm sure we can make some arrangement"  
  
"Thank you Professor!"  
  
"Right well you go back and I'll send some house dwarves up to take your gear to the Gryffindor tower and I will send a note to Professor Snape, explaining why you are not in class"  
  
"thank you"  
  
As Hermione was putting all her stuff in her trunk their was a knock at the portrait door...  
  
"Harry, Ron, why aren't you in class?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" Harry asked  
  
"we just wanted to make sure your alright" Ron butted in before Hermione could reply  
  
"well I'm fine so go back to class before you get in trouble and I'll meet you for lunch, I Promise"  
  
"I hope you can keep that promise Hermione" Harry replied in a worried voice  
  
"trust me I will, now go back to class"  
  
Ron hesitated "alright but you better be at lunch"   
  
lunch came and went and no Hermione.  
  
"where is she, she promised she would be at lunch and she wasn't and now she hasn't shown up for class" Ron complained  
  
"I don't know where she is, it's so unlike her to miss class and break a promise"  
  
Hermione didn't show up for any of her classes or dinner so Harry and Ron decided to go and see if she was alright.  
  
Draco was sitting in his favorite armchair in front of the fire in his common room when there was a knock on the portrait door.  
  
"where is she Malfoy?" Ron practically yelled at him when he opened the door  
  
"if you're referring to Granger she isn't here and I haven't touched her" he replied in a calm dangerous voice  
  
"don't lie to us Malfoy, where is she" Ron was starting to lose his temper  
  
"come on Ron, I don't think that she is here or she would have come down to see why your yelling" Harry butted in before Malfoy or Ron could talk. "she's probably in the library" he added  
  
"yea I hope your right" Ron said in a smallish voice  
  
Harry and Ron looked all around the castle for Hermione but they couldn't find her, she wasn't in the library or any of her other favorite spots. Tired they retuned to the Gryffindor tower to get Harry's magic map of the castle.  
  
as they entered the Gryffindor common room they Hermione.  
  
"where have you been, we have been looking all around the castle for you and you didn't show up to lunch like you promised and you promised that 'you wouldn't break that promise so that's two promises you've broken and.. and.. and where the hell have you been?" Harry suddenly exploded, which took everyone in the common room by surprise and reduced Hermione to tears.  
  
"Harry shut up!" Ginny suddenly yelled at him as she comforted Hermione.  
  
"where have you been?" Harry asked again in a more calmer voice 


End file.
